New Hope
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: Animal Farm was meant to be a place of peace for all animals, just as Old Major said it was to be. But, fate was not so kind. Napoleon and his dogs have kept the pigs in power for far too long. Will the reign of Napoleon finally end? Or will all hope die before a new hope is born? (This is meant to be my own ending to the book.)


_Thought I would publish this essay I had to do for school. I know that a lot of people might not know about the book "Animal Farm", so you might want to read it before reading this. Or just read this, don't really matter._

**I do NOT own "Animal Farm".**

**_The Final Chapter_**

The dispute between man and pig had long since been resolved, and the card game long forgotten by everyone. The animals said nothing of what they had witnessed that night, for to say anything was to sign your life over to Death himself. Only the few who witnessed these events knew of the changes that were befalling the farm. The name, for one, had indeed been changed back to 'Manor Farm'. A name Clover and Benjamin wished to forget.

Their bodies are old and reaching their end. Clover's sight and strength are nearly gone. The hours she spends working in the fields are doing their damage. Benjamin's joints ached morning noon and night. Word had been spreading that soon the old donkey would have to stop working because he would lose the ability to walk. Clover would have none of that though. She would stick close to her oldest companion on the farm, that still lived, until the end. And, with the way they were working, it seems that they too will meet a similar fate to that of their old friend Boxer within the next year or two.

The thought of death was the thing that kept them going. Death and hope. Hope that one day they would be free of Napoleon and his right-hand-man for good. The memory of Jones and life before the revolution was foggy to the two of them, but at times it felt as if there had been no revolution. They were still over-worked, under fed, cold, and miserable.

Words of the wise pig, Old Major, still rang in their heads at times as they watched the days go by. How he had spoken of a better place for animals to live together in peace. A world without man. A world of freedom. A world of peace.

But, it seemed that was not meant to be, and never was. Instead they were given a world ruled by beings who might as well be men. There was no freedom, only the lies that were given to them through the mouth of Squealer. With a sharp mind and manipulative tongue, Squealer was easily able to keep the animals in check. And, if by some outrageous turn of events, an animal were to turn on them, the dogs were there to quickly put an end to it. There was no peace. Animal killed animal. Slaughtered without cause before the audience of the farm, or whomever was there to see.

Early summer was approaching and the fields ere in need of weeding. As if God were on their side, Clover and Benjamin were sent to do the job. Weeding, among other things, was one of the easiest tasks to do on the farm. Although, the hot summer sun and the biting flies were non too gentle with their already aching bodies. Both their heads were down to the ground as they worked, neither noticing a small winged visitor on the fence near them.

Clover's head shot up when she heard the call of a pigeon. Just as she was expecting, there was a pigeon on the fence. The two looked into each others eyes for a long moment before Clover beckoned Benjamin over to herself and the small bird. As the old donkey approached, he looked side to side. There were no dogs in sight. How odd. It would seem that Napoleon was getting cocky, thinking that he could leave them without a guard dog. Of course, to Napoleon there was no reason to watch over two animals who would most likely die in the fields. If he couldn't get money out of them, at least the field would have good fertilizer. The fact that there was no one watching them only made Benjamin realize how close they were to their deaths. What would be the purpose to watch a dead animal walking?

'Follow me,' the pigeon told them as it flew off and landed on a branch of a tree, waiting for them to catch up.

Horse and donkey looked to one another before they followed the grey bird into the unknown. What did they have to lose? Their lives? They were going to lose that sooner or later anyway. Their hooves moved them through the thick shrubbery that were out of bounds of the farm. They could not remember a day in their lives when they had traveled this far from their home. After nearly an hour of walking, they came to a small stream. Clover stopped at the edge, looking to Benjamin who had stopped beside her and then to their guide who was perched upon a tree branch not too far away. The old horse fidgeted nervously, 'Why must we cross the water?'

'It is not deep. Very safe to cross, and much safer on this side of stream. He told me that.'

It was clear to them that the bird was a very simple minded thing, it seemed only to be carrying out orders of some kind. They wondered who this 'he' was that seemed to have sent for them, but they could not figure out who it might have been. So, they crossed the stream, the water going to farther up then their legs. The water felt nice, and while in it they leaned down and took a long drink, the longest they had gotten in a long while. Once their thirst was quenched, they continued on, leaving the stream behind and the farm even farther behind.

After an hour more of walking through the thick trees and brush, they came to a small clearing, filled with grasses. A loud hoot was heard from above, making the two animals flinch and back away slightly. To their surprise and awe, a large barn owl flew down from the trees and landed on a large rock that was placed to the side. Slowly, more animals made themselves known to them. From behind trees and bushes and cleverly hidden tents, they were amazed to see animals. Farms animals. The group of animals stopped in the clearing and looked at the two newcomers. Not long after, the animals shifted apart to make way for something. A pig.

Despite her eyesight being hazy, Clover recognized this particular animal right away, as did Benjamin. They both called out, 'Snowball!' Indeed, Snowball was before them alive and breathing. He appeared much older then he had been all those years ago, time had most definitely done its work on him. He walked with a slight limp, but walked with dignity and pride as the other animals looked to him as he passed. The hair around his muzzle was going grey, a tell tail sign of age. When they looked to his eyes they were clear. Dulled with age, but a wisdom shown in them that neither Clover or Benjamin had seen since the time of Old Major.

Snowball approached them and stood before them on all four legs. It had been so long since they had seen a pig walking on all fours. That fact gave them a sense of relief. It felt safer around Snowball, who even after all the time of him being gone, was still an animal acting as an animal. The old pig looked up to them, joy shining in his eyes, 'Comrades, it has been so long since we have seen one another. It would seem time has treated us differently.' There was a pause. Worry flashed through his eyes, 'I am sorry, comrades. I was not able to do anything to stop Napoleon. If I had noticed the signs I could have stopped spoken to him and perhaps changed things for the better of the farm.'

Clover and Benjamin were relieved to see that this Snowball was still the same snowball they once knew. So unlike Napoleon. Just talking to him made them more at ease. All at once, the lies that were placed in their heads by Squealer to make Snowball their enemy vanished. This was Snowball. Hardworking, loyal Snowball who would do everything in his power to better their lives. 'What's done is done, we can't change it now.' Clover told him.

Benjamin studied the large group of animals behind the pig, 'Who are they?'

'Ah, yes. After Napoleon had chased me away I knew there was no returning to the farm. Still wanting to stay true to Old Major, I looked for ways to continue revolution. Ways to solve the problem of peace. Some pigeons came to me one day, and I befriended them. They informed me of what was happening on the farm and spread the word of revolution to other farms as well. Over time, I found this place. It is very secluded and far from humans, the perfect place to start a colony. The word was spread through pigeons, and the one who wanted freedom came. Over time, more and more gathered, and we created our own community. We make and gather our own food. We follow the seven commandments of Animalism. We are happy.' Snowball turned and began to walk toward the animals while beckoning the two newcomers to follow.

He stopped before the animals and began to introduce them. Harper, a large brown horse with white socks was one of two horses. He was a smart individual that had been there for nearly a year, although he was very quiet and only spoke if need be. Gwen, a milking cow and her calf, along with a giant bull named Phil. Millie and Max, two dogs who seemed to be expecting a litter of puppies. There were then many chickens, geese and ducks. At last Snowball spoke of the barn owl, Vini. The owl seemed to keep to himself most of the time, only speaking to them when needed. He did though help them tell when it was safe to move about. If there did happen to be a human nearby, Vini would hoot three times.

After being introduced to the society, Snowball took them on a tour of their home. There were large tents that were set up, being hidden by the shrubbery and trees. It seemed that they Snowball had gathered scraps of materials from the surrounding farms, or perhaps the animals who joined him brought them when they came here. Buckets, tools, brushes, wire, canvas, and many other things were spread around the area. They came to another smaller clearing and there was a small field that looked to be growing corn.

Snowball shared with them the stories of his travels and mishaps over the years. Listening to his tales, the two grew a new sense of admiration for him. he told the story of being hunted and chased through the woods three summers ago by a farmer who thought he was a wild boar. Snowball had been grazed by a bullet, giving him a long scar on his right hip, and a limp.

'I do hope that the two of you will stay here with us. The way you are treated is wrong and unjust. Here you will live in peace with us for the rest of your years.' Clover was about to say something in protest, but Snowball knew what she was about to say. 'Do not worry about the our comrades on the farm. I have a plan to end Napoleons rule over the farm. No animal should be treated the way he is treating them now.' The old pig turned from them and looked to be studying something off in the distance. 'I do need the help of the two of you, though.'

They looked at him quizzically. Tilting their heads to the side in confusion. 'Why?' Benjamin asked him simply.

Turning back to the two of them, the expression his aged face held was one of determination. 'My comrades. Do not think that it is my wish to leave the others and only take you two into this new life for your last years.' He shook his head. 'No, I plan to free all animals from the horrible treatment that they receive. From Napoleon or not. Getting rid of Napoleon is but the first step comrade.'

Benjamin studied Snowball wearily. 'One of the commandments is not to kill another animal, correct? Isn't that what you are suggesting?'

There was a long sigh that made its way through Snowball's aged mouth. 'I have watched over the farm for many years through the help of pigeons and other birds I have befriended in these lands. I have heard of the horrible deaths he has given his followers, and the deaths he gives to those who follow him with blind faith. Boxer is a prime example. When I heard about Boxer, dear Comrade, I was shocked. Not to mention the countless others he had murdered over the years. What is one life compared to the many he has been the cause of? Without Napoleon, a meaningless death will be a thing of the past.'

There was no argument from Benjamin nor Clover. Both stood silently thinking over what had just been said to them. Yes. It is true Napoleon has put countless animals to their deaths. Deaths without purpose. Without meaning. Under the rule of Napoleon there was no doubt that there lives were just another thing to barter with the humans for money.

Not to mention, the word human had taken on a whole new meaning. The pigs were just like humans. They walked upon two legs and not four. They traded, ate their food with utensils, wore ribbons and metals, just to count a few of the human things they have done. Yet, despite all that, they were still animals. Were human and animal all that different if one could learn to be like the other? Was there anything to regret from killing Napoleon or the other pigs who followed him down the path of humanity?

Benjamin looked to Clover, and she looked to him. As one they both turned to the grizzled pig and stated together, 'What do we do?'

~:~

Snowball took the liberty to explain his plan to them in detail that day. He told them how Napoleon's watch over them was lacking. How he didn't see them as a threat because of their old age. They were the perfect two to carry out the task. So, now here they were. In the dead of night next to the barrels of alcohol that had been delivered to the farm just the day prior. The two had been nervous to return, afraid that their long absence would turn a few heads. But, after explaining to Squealer that they had gotten into some trouble in the fields with their joint pain, he let them off the hook with a nod and a look that clearly said their time was short.

Clover took a bottle of the whiskey in the cart that was packed tight close to the barrels, and opened it. Once the bottle was open, they made their way to the farmhouse as quietly as possible. Within the farmhouse was their target. Napoleon and his followers. Dogs included. Night patrols had been lacking in recent months, and for the last week they had been virtually nonexistent.

Around the farmhouse there were bundles of dry hay. It was the best kindling they could get to, and it was in the best location. While Benjamin looked around to watch for any eyes that might be watching, Clover carefully poured the substance over the hay, just enough so it would catch flame, but not enough so that the hay would not burn. Once she was done, she backed away from her work and looked to Benjamin before taking his job as watch while he began his job.

Between his lips, Benjamin held a match. It had been a gift from Snowball before they left, just after he told him what to do with it. As he had been instructed, the donkey roughly stroked the match against the siding of the house, making it light up and burn. Just as he lit it, he dropped it into the hay, watching momentarily to see if it was going to start aflame. And it did. With their job done, the two fled to the edge of the farm, watching as the fire burned. Hearing the wails of fear and agony, followed by shrieks of horror. They blocked out the noises.

The grief of killing animals that weren't as animal as they were hit a nerve. It was too late to feel sorry for what they had done. What is done is done, nothing can change it. That is what they told themselves as they tried to muffle out the cries. They knew in their hearts that this was for the better. After this, there would be peace, hope, freedom. The world Old Major wanted for them. They would live together as a community and work together for the better of everyone. That is what they told themselves.

As the cries and the flames faded into morning and the corpses of the fallen lay still on the ground. A thought struck them.

Everything comes at a price, even if it should be priceless.

They only hoped that the price they payed was worth it.

_Well, that's it! I felt so good writing this! Personally, I got really into the book and after writing this, I felt good knowing that in my version, Napoleon dies and Snowball isn't dead. If you liked this, how about you tell me? If you want another chapter on what happened after this, I might. Depending on how many reviews I get. If I get **10 reviews** I will begin working on this to prolong the story if you like. If not, let your imagination do the work! :)_


End file.
